


Despair

by Wixcook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee, Coffee date, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, Volleyball, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixcook/pseuds/Wixcook
Summary: Loosely based on the song "Despair" by Leo
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 72





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnng this is my first time writing a fic and idk how it turned out but here we are its 6am and i'm so tired but these bitches gay and the sakuatsu agenda never stops!! uhhh please leave criticism if you want i'm still learning and i haven't written in a few years so uhh help

“You look like shit”

That was the first thing Sakusa Kiyoomi heard as he stepped into the locker room. Stopping in his tracks, he raised a questioning brow towards his teammate.

Bokuto simply laughed, slapping his back as he made his way past him and out of the room. Sakusa stumbled forwards with the force of impact, letting out a little “oof” on protest. “You look like you didn’t sleep a wink last night!” The spiker simply sighed and walked farther into the room, giving the other hitter a flat look.

“That’s because I didn’t,” he grumbled, blinking sleep from his eye. Sakusa opened his locker, throwing his bag and mask in one after the other, before pulling out his jersey and slamming the door shut again.

“My mother told me that if you can’t sleep at night, it’s because somebody was thinking about you!” Hinata had decided to pipe up at that moment, throwing in his two-cent explanation of why he didn’t get any sleep. 

Sakusa shot a tired look at the shorter ginger, distaste clear in his voice. “What dumbass would be thinking about me at three in the morning?” Chuckles rose from the remaining men in the room, some making noises of agreement. And if anybody saw Miya Atsumu looking a little redder than usual, they didn’t comment on it.

Practice was running smoothly. As smoothly as it could be with an exhausted hitter and an impatient setter.

“Ya missed another one! What is with ya today?” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Number 15 raised his head, letting it rest on his shoulder, and let out a huff of air. “Sorry. I’ll get the next one.” 

Atsumu raised an unimpressed brow, hands finding their way to his hips. “Are ya sure ‘bout that, Omi-omi? You’ve said that the past three sets. Maybe you should just go home. After all, my sets are super easy to hit, and you can’t even do that!”

Sakusa sent a glare towards the setter, making sure he knew what he thought of that idea. “No. I’m fine, send me another one.”

Said setter rolled his eyes, made a noise of dismissal, and got back into position. With pinpoint accuracy that only a seasoned player could have, he sent the ball towards the older player. Who once again missed. By a longshot. Honestly, he might as well have been in a different court.

Sakusa opened his mouth to say something, but Atsumu cut him off. “What? Gonna ask me to send another ball yer way?” He stomped towards the hitter, his brow furrowed. “Yer not doing anybody any good like this, you really should just go home.”

“Excuse me?” Sakusa closed the distance between them, looking down his nose at the shorter guy. “Why do you even care so much? What are you, my dad?”

The rest of the gym paused their activities to watch the scene unfold after that comment. A quiet “ooooh” was heard, most likely from Hinata, followed by a subtle “shhhhh”, probably from Bokuto.

Atsumus scowl turned to a smirk, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I’m not yer dad, but I could be yer da-” He was cut off by a ball hitting him in the back and a glare from Meian. Bokuto and Hinata let out simultaneous and rather loud “oooooh”s, only to also be silenced by a glare. 

“Why would you say that, what is wrong with you?” The captain questioned Atsumu, a look of disgust on his face. “You’re right about Sakusa going home, but that’s all you’re right about. No more daddy.” 

Atsumu grumbled out an apology, not missing the way Sakusa’s face darkened a bit at the word. Meian turned to said wing spiker, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But seriously, you look like shit and you’re playing like shit, go home and rest.”

Kiyoomi sighed and sagged his shoulders, “yes sir.” Turning on his heel, he made his way towards the locker room, past Hinata and Bokuto who took this time to study their shoes.

“Wait, hang on a second.” Sakusa looked over his shoulder, back at Meian who had Atsumi by the shoulder. “Take Miya and make sure you actually get back okay. If you can’t even jump right, who knows what’ll happen if you go on your own.”

Both men froze, and made eye contact. In the few seconds they looked at each other, an agreement was made.

“I’m not sure if Roommate would be okay with somebody coming over.”

“I promised Shoyo I’d set some balls for him.”

“No you didn’t!” Was Hinata’s instant reply, a shit-eating grin on his face, a face that screamed ‘I know something that you don’t’

“I can’t hear you, I’m too busy practicing!” And there was Meian, walking away from them both.

Both men looked towards Hinata, betrayal clear on their face. The little bastard only smiled and resumed whatever it was he was doing.

With a sigh, Atsumu pushed Sakusa towards the locker room. “Come on Omi-omi. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave.” And the worst part was, Sakusa couldn’t find any fault in that reasoning. So they both gathered their things from their respective lockers, changed from their jerseys into their street clothes, and went on their not-so-merry way.

Atsumu twirled his keyring around his finger, heading towards his vehicle. “W-where do you think yer going?” He called out, turning once he noticed the lack of Sakusa beside him.

The missing man, who was actually only a few metres to his left, gave him a look. “I’m going home?”

“Yer walking?”

“How else would I get there?”

“I was gonna drive ya.”

“Oh.”

The car ride back to Sakusa’s apartment was tense to say the least. Not a word was spoken between them after the address was given. Sakusa sat straight up, his hands on his lap and his legs glued together. Atsumu was chewing the inside of his lip, staring out the front window as he drove.

“Your car is cleaner than I thought it would be.” Sakusa was the first to break the silence. 

Stopping at the red light, Atsumu wore a confused look. “What were ya expecting? McDonalds bags and coffee cups?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

Atsumu’s look went from confused to offended. “The audacity of some people..” he muttered under his breath, too low for Sakusa to hear.

“What?”

“Nothin’. We’re here.”

And low and behold, there stood Sakusa’s apartment complex in all its off-white glory. Parking in the spot he was directed into by his passenger, Atsumu watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to step out. 

“Thank you, for the ride.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Hesitating before he closed the door, Sakusa looked Atsumu in the eyes. “Would you like to come in?”  
“What?”

“I said, ‘would you like to come inside’?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure.”

Closing the door behind him, Sakusa climbed the steps into the apartment lobby, Atsumu trailing behind him. 

The elevator ride to the fourth floor was uneventful, as was the walk to apartment number 408.

Unlocking the door, Sakusa led the way inside before sliding off his shoes and hanging his jacket up. Tossing his bag into the little closet by the front door, he followed Atsumu into the living room. “Make yourself at home.”

“Pretty nice place you got here.” Atsumu threw in, taking in the space around him. Light grey walls, hardwood flooring, a good sized balcony, and furniture that matched the walls. “It’s like an IKEA catalogue.”

Sakusa poked his head around the corner to give him an icy glare, which was rewarded with an innocent smile by the offender. His head disappeared again, but returned along with the rest of him and a teaset moments later. Placing said set on the coffee table, he handed the tv remote to his guest. “Watch what you want.”

Flicking the tv on, Atsumu scrolled through the channels before finally settling on an american cartoon. 

Looking up from his tea, Sakusa froze at what was on the screen. “What is that?”

“It’s Spongebob.”

“Who?”

“Spongebob Squarepants. It’s an american cartoon.”

“He kinda looks like you.”

Atsumu whipped his head around, gaping at him. The other snorted into his tea, avoiding his gaze. 

“Hmph. Why’d ya even invite me inside anyways?”

Sakura shrugged, setting his tea down. “I dunno. Felt rude not to.”

Accepting that answer easily, a second question popped into his head. “Where’s your roommate?”

“I don’t have a roommate.”

“You said your roommate didn’t like people coming over.”

“No, I said Roommate didn’t like people coming over.”

“Who names their kid Roommate?”

“Roommate is a fish.” Sakura pointed towards a small fish tank Atsumu had somehow missed. The fish, Roommate as it so seemed, was a fat goldfish with bulging eyes. 

A look of horror crossed his features. “I’m sorry, but that is the ugliest fish I have ever seen in my life.”

“Hey don’t bully him! Go back to your Spongepants show,” Sakusa gestured towards the tv. Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Spongebob Squarepants.”

“Whatever.”

As the episode ended, Atsumu turned his head to say something when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he froze. Sakusa, the sleep deprived bastard, had fallen asleep and onto him. 

His first though, reasonably, was “oh god oh shit he fell asleep on me what the hell do I do?” Thinking quickly, he shifted slightly away, freezing again when the sleeping man grumbled and frowned. So that was a no go.

His second, and much less reasonable thought, was “oh hey he’s kinda cute when he sleeps.” Sighing softly for the umpteenth time today, he turned the show on the tv down to almost silent, and leaned back into the couch. Guess he was stuck here. 

“What are we doin’?” Atsumu asked himself softly. “Why are we always dancin’ around each other?” Glancing down at the sleeping spiker, he huffed. “Omi-omi, if ya knew the things you were doin’ to me.” And if he noticed the slight redness in the aforementioned’s cheeks, he chose not to comment on it.

Sakusa woke with a start to a pounding on the doors. He quickly noticed his situation, and he quickly pushed himself off Atsumu, who had, at some point, also fallen asleep and was resting his head on Sakusa’s. Atsumu responded with a ‘mm?” noise and yawned. 

“G’mornin’ sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?” He snickered, a smirk quickly replacing the yawn.

Sakusa ignored him, and the fact that his face was steadily growing redder. “There’s somebody at the door.” Shooting up from the couch faster than he meant to, he passed the now long-cold tea and made his way to the front door. Turning the latch, he swung it open only to be faced with the dynamic duo.

“Sakusa!”

“Omi-san!”

“What are you two doing here?”

Bokuto was the one to speak first. “Meian wanted us to check on you because Atsumu never answered his phone.”

“I left my phone in the car,” Atsumu responded before Sakusa could, poking his head over his shoulder.

Bokuto and Hinata froze, looking in between the two. Messy hair, red faces, Atsumu staying longer than he had to. It really all just made sense. They looked back at each other, before back at the other two.

“Hey Omi-san, what were you guys doing in there?” Hinata asked innocently, Bokuto nodding beside him. “Is there anything you wanna tell us?”

Despite his fading blush coming back in full force, Sakusa glared at the two standing in his doorway. “You’re reading too much into it,” he shot back, nudging a snickering Atsumu off his shoulder. He moved to the side, allowing the other to move forward to stand beside him, a place which he gladly took. “Is there anything else we can help you with?”

The two at the door shook their heads. “Nope!” Hinata replied, popping the P. “We’ll tell Meian that you’re fine.” And with that, they left with no further fuss. Closing the door again, Saksua faced Atsumu.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes downcast and face red. Atsumu blinked in surprise, furrowing his brows and tilting his head. “Huh?” he asked dumbly. “Sorry for what?”

“For falling asleep on you.” Sakusa muttered quickly, face burning. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you and trapping you here.” He moved past him quickly, back into the living room, past Roommate, towards the coffee table with the now-cold tea. 

Atsumu moved behind him, taking his cup and placing it on the tray next to the other. “It’s no big deal, it happens. You were tired, I get it.” The ravenette shook his head. “That’s still not an excuse. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry.”  
Atsumu sighed, taking the tray from his hands and placing it back on the table. “Look, it’s really not that big of a deal. Nothing bad happened.” He trailed off, his voice going soft as he continued. “Nothing between us changed.”

“Maybe I want it to”

Atsumu’s head shot up, eyes wide as they locked with Sakusa’s as his face exploded with colour. “What did you say?” he breathed, confusion and shock littering his face. “What do ya mean ya want it to.”

Sakusa simply continued cleaning, not looking at Atsumu. “You heard me.” Despite the calm and collected tone in his voice, his hands shook as he placed the last cup back on the tray. “Maybe I want things to change between us.” 

Shock turned into a smile as Atsumu shook his head. “You really are something else, ain’t ya Omi-omi. You’re still sorry about falling asleep on me, right?” Sakusa nodded. “Then I know how ya can make it up to me.”

“Oh? And how’s that?” Was the response, stopping in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, tray in hand.

“Meet me for coffee this weekend?” Atsumu said, but it came out as more of a question. Anxiety flittered in his chest as he said those words, palms sweaty.

“It’s a date.” And with that, Sakusa entered the kitchen, but not before he saw the tips of Sakusa’s ears. And how red they were..

“It’s a date,” he parroted. “It’s a date.”


End file.
